Platinum (TCG)
| deck1type = | deck2 = | deck2type = | prevset = Stormfront | japrevset = Stormfront | japrevsetname = Intense Fight in the Destroyed Sky | nextset = Bonds to the End of Time | janextset = Bonds to the End of Time | janextsetname = Bonds to the End of Time }} Pokémon TCG: ''Platinum'' (Japanese: ギンガの覇道 Galactic's Conquest) is the name given to the first expansion of cards of the Platinum series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. Information Released in Japan as Galactic's Conquest, the first expansion of the newly-introduced Pokémon Card Game DPt series, the English release of Platinum begins a new series of cards in the English-language Trading Card Game, also called the Platinum series. This replaces "Diamond & Pearl" as the prefix for expansions, with PL replacing DP as the shortened name for the series. Platinum is based on , which was released six weeks after the set itself. The TCG set is based on the changes between and Platinum, including in both its Altered Forme and its Origin Forme, as well as introducing to the Trading Card Game. It also features Team Galactic's Pokémon and various Trainer cards based on them. Platinum also introduces two new mechanics to the Trading Card Game. The first new mechanic is a new type of Pokémon known as . Pokémon SP have an "SP" symbol in the bottom-left-hand corner of the illustration box and can seemingly vary depending on the theme of the expansion in which they appear. In Platinum, as part of Team Galactic's inclusion, SP Pokémon are represented as with the " " at the end of a Pokémon's name made to symbolize the fact that it is a Galactic's Pokémon. All Pokémon are Basic Pokémon and have an illustration of their owner in the bottom-right-hand corner of the illustration box, much like cards from , and . In addition to that, all have a border with some gray in it. The second new mechanic to be introduced is the Lost Zone. The Lost Zone is essentially a second discard pile: however, it is not located in the play area. Hence, cards that are moved to the Lost Zone cannot be retrieved by cards which specify the recovery of cards from the discard pile. Platinum continues to reintroduce s to the TCG, with favorites , , and returning to play. |Metal|||Crosshatch Holo Cyrus Season (November 2009)}} |Psychic|||Non Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Psychic|||Cosmos Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Grass|||Cosmos Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Metal|||"Prerelease" stamp }} |Metal|||Staff "Prerelease" stamp }} |Fighting|||Comic-Con International: San Diego 2009 stamped promo}} |Fighting|||Staff Comic-Con International: San Diego 2009 stamped promo}} |Stadium|||Crosshatch Holo Snivy Season (May 2011)}} |Trainer|||Crosshatch Holo Player Rewards Program 2010-2011 (Tier Two)}} Set lists }} multicol" style="background: }; width: };" |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Energy|Rainbow|Uncommon|}} LV.X|Metal||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo LV.X|}} LV.X|Water||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Grass||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Grass||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Lightning||SuperRare Holo|}} |Fighting||SuperRare Holo|}} |Grass||SuperRare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Common Holo|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} LV.X|Water||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} LV.X|Metal||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Energy|Rainbow|Uncommon|}} |Grass||SuperRare Holo|}} |Lightning||SuperRare Holo|}} |Fighting||SuperRare Holo|}} |} Gallery Trivia * The set includes , continuing a trend in which Pokémon LV.X cards are reprinted in the set released immediately after their promotional release in Japan. This was also the case with , , and . * The set's booster pack designs feature , , Altered Forme and Sky Forme. * This is the first English TCG expansion with many cards based on the deeds of a villainous team that is not named for said team. In other languages de:Platin (TCG) es:Platino (TCG): Platino fr:Platine (JCC) it:Platino (GCC) ja:Platinum zh:白金（集换式卡片）